The aim of this investigation is to evaluate the physiologic response patterns in various forms of human shock and critical illness with regard to the role of myocardial adequacy in compensating for peripheral and pulmonary failure. A specific aspect of this study will be to define "normal" and "abnormal" trajectories of recovery in each of the various shock states, and to investigate those physiologic factors which may be favorably influenced by theraputic measures so as to control an abnormal response trajectory to a more normal one. In addition an attempt will be made to define experimentally, and test clinically, techniques of minimally or non destructive measurement which may provide better guidance to key physiologic interactions in man than do the present set of clinical measurements.